The Story of Evil
by Space-Time Axis
Summary: The Story of Evil (The Daughter of Evil; The Servant of Evil; Regret Message) in story form.


The Story of Evil

Part One

Long, long ago, there was a princess, no older than fourteen who owned everything in the world. Her palace contained all the riches of the world and her favorite horse was named Josephine. She always had her tea at three o'clock. She had a servant who had served her since they were children, and he served her faithfully. The servant looked identical to the queen. The princess was ruthless and cruel, and in fact took all the money from the people. Due to this, Yellow Country became a place of poverty. The princess fell in love with the prince of Blue Country, but the prince had fallen in love with a maiden with beautiful green hair. Furious and enraged, she went to her Prime Minister, whom she put into jail, and whispered to him, "Destroy the country of green." A great symphony of wails penetrated the country, many in sadness and grief.

The Ruler of Yellow Country merely smiled and drank her tea with fresh baked brioche, which her servant always baked for her at three o'clock. The people of Yellow Country, enraged at the queen, went to the palace with intent to kill her. The guards were taken care of easily because they were still tired from the war with Green Country. A swordswoman, clad in red armor led the peasants with the Prince of Blue Country, who was enraged at the Ruler of Yellow Country. All of the servants fled the palace. When the rebels reached the palace, they found the princess, sitting on her throne. She said one thing when she was going to jail, "You insolent person!"

The time of the execution was three o'clock, the same time she had her tea. When she was on the guillotine, she wouldn't give the people the satisfaction of seeing her wail. She said, "Oh, it's time for tea." Then, the blade came down.

Part Two

A long time ago, a queen found out she was to give birth. When the queen gave birth, the church bells rang, signaling the arrival of infants. The younger twin, the girl, was to be a princess while the older twin, the boy, was to serve the princess. The twins grew up and the boy was determined to do anything in order to make the princess smile with joy. When he went to the neighboring country, he saw a maiden of green in the town. She was very kind and had a smiling face, so he fell in love at first sight. When the princess ordered the destruction of the country of green, he went to the girl with a knife in hand. He wept when she said, "It is okay. You can do it." And her body fell to the floor. The prince came in and saw that the boy was drenched in blood and was weeping. A wordless message was passed to the prince through the servant's eyes. _'I was commanded to do this."_

A day later, a newspaper was published stating that the country of green was destroyed. Distraught, the servant buried his face within the newspaper and wept. Unknown to the servant, the princess outside, a guilty feeling welling up within her. Before the peasants stormed the palace, the servant talked to the princess. "Here, change into my clothes. Please do this and escape immediately." "But if they find out, both of us will die." The princess argued, who had become attached to her brother. "It's alright, we are twins. Surely no one will realize." _"If they call you evil, than I must be evil too, for I have the same blood as you._

When the peasants took him away, he acted just like his little sibling because he was always around her. When the execution took place, no one ever noticed the person in cloak who wept when "she" was executed or the prince who noticed just seconds before that the princess was actually the servant he met. With a smile on "her" face, "her" last thought was, _"If it's for the sake of protecting you, I'll become evil for you."_

Part Three

At a small harbor near a town, a girl with a blanket draped over her shoulders stands, clutching a small bottle with parchment rolled up inside of it. _"Put a parchment with a wish written on it into a small bottle, and is it's washed away by the sea, someday the wish will become true." _The bottle, floating away over the horizon with the wish inside of it, quietly disappearing. She realized the error of her past ways, but you only realize your sins after everything is over. She collapsed, crying with grief and pain. _"If we could be reborn again," _A silhouette of a boy in servant attire walking appeared on the beach behind her. _"I would like to be your twin."_ The boy disappeared, while the girl smiled.


End file.
